Spaicy
Archivo:Woodlands_FINAL_Paprika.ogg |Solamente contando episodios de participación}} |retos-ganados = |Indefinido}} |wikonculousrace = si |wtwrpuesto = 9 |nextclass = si |wtncpuesto = 9/8 |rpg = si |wtrpgpuesto = 26/25 |cabellocolor = ? |pielcolor = #FDDBB8 |ojoscolor = ? |equipo1 = Reconciled |equipo2 = Deportistas |equipo3 = The Mathletes |equipo4 = Orden de la Tortuga |wtwreliminado = The Eight Hokages |wtnceliminado = The Bot Factor |wtrpgeliminado = Backstabbers... Ahoy? |familia = Las alpacas del mundo. |amistades = File, Karen, Flutter, Matrixx, Fiore, Nofor, Duncs, Lance, Made, Light, Aleksai, Nute, Feed, Pilar, Phoebe. |enemigos = Spaicy }} "'''Que no soy furro"' -Spaicy '''Spaicy', apodado School Mascot, fue un concursante de Wikonculous Race, perteneciente al equipo de The Reconciled. Posteriormente regreso para Wiki Total: The Next Class en el equipo de los Deportistas. Apariencia Es un adolescente de estatura media, debido a su mascara de alpaca, se desconoce el color real de su pelo y de sus ojos, lleva una chaqueta negra, una camisa y pantalones de color azul y zapatos de color negro. Personalidad Tiene una personalidad indiferente hacia los demás, se preocupa por sus compañeros cuando lo necesitan pero la mayoría de las veces dice cosas sin sentido para animar a sus compañeros. Se odia a sí mismo por que a veces hiere a sus seres queridos al perder la paciencia. Historia Wikonculous Race Por definir. Relaciones Viva el autismo. Apariciones (38/??) Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race (18/24) * 1x1 - Giving People Drama * 1x2 - The Loud Beginning * 1x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles * 1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs * 1x5 - Regular Episode * 1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever * 1x7 - Miraculos and Fight * 1x8 - Terratenientes * 1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes * 1x10 - And Then There Were 12 * 1x11 - Lucky Legends * 1x12 - Once Upon a Race * 1x13 - The (Un)Happiest Day * 1x14 - The Faking Dead * 1x15 - Return, Love and Die * 1x16 - The Eight Hokages * 1x23 - Friendship's Dramatic * 1x24 - A Million Ways to Lose a Million Friends Wiki Total: The Next Class (20/?) * 8x1 - Homecoming * 8x2 - Bonjour & Goodbye * 8x3 - It's a Mark Mark Mark Mark World * 8x4 - Bitchcraft * 8x5 - Fast and Foodders * 8x6 - Excel-ent Wars * 8x7 - Gleek * 8x8 - Africa Moron * 8x9 - Wiking School Trip * 8x10 - Sweet Taste of Money * 8x11 - Merry Christmas, Wiki Total! * 8x12 - AfterMark: Losers' Party! * 8x13 - Dra. Blue Waffles * 8x14 - Pollution't * 8x15 - Not Fair * 8x16 - Miserably Ever After * 8x17 - Marky Marky Vocational Club * 8x18 - Valentine's Rescue * 8x19 - I Guess You Cannot Take The Paint * 8x20 - The Bot Factor Wiki Total: RPG (6/?) * 9x0 - Press Start to Hide * 9x1 - The Rats Sleep Tonight * 9x2 - Joto's Bizarre Adventure * 9x3 - Cancel Culture Prevails * 9x4 - Into the Woods * 9x5 - Fell For a Fairy Importancia del personaje (Wiki Total) Curiosidades *Es junto a Law , los unicos concursantes en ocultar su cara **Curiosamente ambos usan mascaras de animales **Aunque a diferencia de él, Spaicy no se considera Furro. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: The Next Class Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Integrantes de los Deportistas Categoría:Integrantes de The Mathletes Categoría:Integrantes de la Orden de la Tortuga